Before He Cheats
by StarLightStarBright567
Summary: Sam warned him. But he just didn’t listen, and look what happened. She destroyed his Impala! He really messed up this time. Set to Carrie Underwood’s “Before He Cheats”. Not a Song Fic.


Before He Cheats

**Disclaimer:** I (and this is very unfortunate for me) do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. Believe me, if I did, you wouldn't hear from me ever again. I also don't own the Song that this little One-Shot is set to.

**--------**

Sam had warned him about this. But did he listen? Of course not. He's Dean Winchester. Ladies Man and supernatural hunter. He was too charming for this to happen. And he was in a different state. And to be fair, Sam never warned him about the threat to his baby. Only his manhood. That was still intact. But his car wasn't. _His poor baby_

He had no idea that she was even in South Carolina at the time. Apparently Abbie was visiting her grandmother. Something she apparently did twice a year. Something she had also apparently told Dean, at least, according to Sam. He must have been preoccupied by something. Like the TV. And even if she was in South Carolina at the same time as them, what were the chances that it would be the same small town that he and Sam happened to be working a case on.

Truth was Dean knew he messed up. Completely. He had messed up worse then Abbie messed up his car. _His poor baby_. And it all started, well, five hours ago. As he began to remember what happened, not that it wasn't already on a constant loop in his brain, he began to hear the eerie flashback music that was always played in movies.

He and Sam had just reached White Bluff, South Carolina to deal with a series of demonic attacks the day before, and had spent the day researching. He and Abbie hadn't seen each other in about three months and he missed her. Sam said that it's no excuse for what he did. And he agreed he just wanted Sam to stop kicking the dead horse. Or at least wait until after he gets over the shock of what she did to his car. _His poor baby_

So earlier that night, they went to a bar to blow off some steam, not get drunk, as they still had work to do the next day. That was when he met Ashley. She had obviously dyed blonde hair, her black roots were showing, and she was looked like a slut, which probably meant she was easy. His usual type when he was lonely but didn't want any strings.

Sam had caught the look in his eye and the extra bounce in his step, and immediately said, "This is not going to end well Dean. At all. Don't do it. Don't do this to Abbie."

"She'll never know." Dean insisted. "She's hundreds of miles away. I'm not going to tell her. Are you?"

Sam did not like the position that he was being put in. And decided that he probably would tell her. But he would rather do it face to face. That was just the kind of guy he was. Dean would have realized this, had he been thinking with his upstairs brain.

So within the hour, he was slow dancing with her to an otherwise fast song, buying her a bunch of fruity drinks, and enjoying her very frisky advances. Do to all of this distraction he didn't notice Abbie walk in, spot Sam and within seconds spot him. He also didn't notice Sam trying to point out that an extremely angry Abbie had just stormed out of the bar and he definitely didn't notice the promise of trouble just hanging in the air. Otherwise his car would probably still be intact. _His poor baby_

While the next few events blurred together, and he didn't remember the order in which they occurred, he did remember doing them clearly. Something that he didn't appreciate. He'd rather ignore that all of this happened but he knew he couldn't. He messed up. Bad. He taught her how to play pool. She was absolutely horrible at the game, but he had fun teaching her. She sung a very…interesting interpretation of some Shania Twain song. He had no clue which song it actually was. But he had a feeling that her version didn't go along with the original message. Then she told him that she was drunk, and he just knew he was going to get lucky.

Again, he was thinking with his downstairs brain, or he would have paid attention to the fact that a couple of bikers were laughing at the angry chick in the parking lot that was completely destroying some classic car. They felt bad for the poor sap that had pissed her off.

Turns out he was that poor sap. _His poor baby_

Sam had disappeared some time earlier, unable to watch anymore and had walked back to the motel room. Or so he thought. He was actually standing around in the parking lot with a few others watching Abbie destroy his car. _His poor baby_

He and Ashley decided to head back to her place. She was obviously in no shape to walk herself home. Someone could take advantage of her. Not that she didn't know exactly what she was doing. She wasn't even all that drunk.

The sight that met him in the parking lot would haunt his dreams forever. Abbie was standing in front of his destroyed Impala, a bat slung casually over her shoulder, and various other items used to destroy his car littered the ground around her feet. And she was smiling. But it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was more of a 'You-Messed-Up-Bad-And-Now-You're-Going-To-Pay' type of smile.

"Abbie-" He started, but he knew there was nothing to say. No way to justify this.

"Save it Dean. I got what I wanted. To see your face when I hurt you as badly as you hurt me." And with that she walked away. Got into her own, spotless car, and drove away. That image would probably be burned into his memory for far longer than the rest of the night.

He took the time then to examine his car. _His poor baby_. She'd keyed his car. There were lines marring the perfect black paint job. She had smashed all of his windows. Including his windshield and rearview window. Probably with that same bat she was holding earlier. The tires were slashed; the hood and the trunk were beaten in. Coming closer, he saw that her name was carved into the seats and that the head lights and tail lights were smashed. _His poor baby_

He knew this was all fixable, he even tested it to see if it would run. It did. This way he didn't have to find someone to tow it into a different state. But he didn't feel like fixing it yet. It was a perfect parallel for his heart. And it was all his fault. But he'd be damned if he ever admitted it to anyone. Not that Sam couldn't guess. His brother was annoyingly keyed in to his emotions. Whether he knew how much or not.

But still, it would have been just as appropriate if Sam had ripped off one of the car doors before saying, "You know Dean, maybe next time you should think before you cheat."

Sam had warned him. But he just didn't listen.

**--------**

**A/N:** Something I've been playing with for a while now. And finally I just decided to put it down on paper. If you don't know the song, you don't need to understand this fic, but I do recommend that you at least listen to it once. If you want to know what happened from Abbie's point of view, let me know in a review. But I really wanted to play around with Dean's character. He might be a little OOC, but hopefully I got his essence.


End file.
